villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Transvestite
|written by = Richard O'Brien |lyricist = Richard O'Brien |type of song = Theatrical Song}} "Sweet Transvestite" is a song from the 1973 theatrical musical The Rocky Horror Show, its 1975 film adaptation The Rocky Horror Picture Show, its 1975 Broadway production, its short-lived 2000 Broadway revival, and its 2016 television film remake The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do the Time Warp Again. It features Dr. Frank-N-Furter boasting about being a transvestite to Brad and Janet. In the original stage version, the song was performed by Dr. Frank-N-Furter and Brad Majors' actors Tim Curry and Christopher Malcolm respectively. In the 1975 Broadway version, it was performed by Frank-N-Furter and Brad's actors Tim Curry and Bill Miller respectively. In the 1975 film, it was performed by Frank-N-Furter and Brad's actors Tim Curry and Barry Bostwick respectively. In the 2000 Broadway revival, it was performed by Frank-N-Furter and Brad's actors Tom Hewitt and Jarrod Emick respectively. In the 2016 television film, it was performed by Dr. Frank-N-Furter's actress Laverne Cox and Brad's actor Ryan McCartan. Lyrics How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman He's just a little brought down because when you knocked He thought you were the candyman; Didn't you, freaky? Don't get strung out by the way that I look, Don't judge a book by its cover I'm not much of a man by the light of day, But by night I'm one hell of a lover I'm just a Sweet Transvestite From Transexual, Transylvania Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound You look like you're both pretty groovy Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry We'll just say where we are, then go back to our car We don't want to be any worry You got caught with a flat, well, how about that? Well babies, don't you panic By the light of the night when it all seems alright I'll get you a satanic mechanic I'm just a Sweet Transvestite; Whip it up Magenta, baby! From Transexual, Transylvania Why don't you stay for the night? (Night) Or maybe a bite? (Bite) I could show you my favorite obsession (Oh!) I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan And he's good for relieving my te-te-te-tennsion (Oh!) I'm just a Sweet Transvestite From Transexual, Transylvania Hit it, hit it! I'm just a Sweet Transvestite (Sweet Transvestite) From Transexual, (Transylvania) So come up to the lab And see what's on the slab I see you shiver with anticipation But maybe the rain Isn't really to blame So I'll remove the cause But not the symptom Other Appearances *The 1973 musical version of the song was featured on the albums The Rocky Horror Show: The Original Roxy Cast and Rocky Horror International. *The 1975 film version of the song was featured on the albums The Rocky Horror Picture Show (Soundtrack from the Motion Picture), Absolute Treasures: The Rocky Horror Picture Show - The complete and Definitive Soundtrack and its 2015 remaster. *The 2000 Broadway version was featured on the album The Rocky Horror Show. *The 2016 television film version was featured on the album The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do the Time Warp Again. Gallery Images 1973 Production Ltim.jpg fd2a6468b244bd756a55c21d97dd5eec.jpg Lmake-a-man.jpg 1975 Film TRHPS-1975-Frank-Closeup.jpg RHPS-RH15-ThroneScene.jpg RHPS-FrankOnThrone.jpg RHPS-ThroneScene.jpg RHPS_Cast.jpg RHPS-SweetTransvestite-InFrontOfThrone.jpg 2000 Production f48b64d13cad9c10dcc1e0704f329fb3.jpg 2000rhs.jpg rockyhorror.jpg 2016 Television Film 161017154143-rocky-horror-picture-show-2016-exlarge-169.jpg rocky-horror-twitter-x750.jpg rocky-horror-picture-show.jpg Videos Official Sweet Transvestite- Original 1973 London Cast of TheRocky Horror Show|Tim Curry and Christopher Malcolm Sweet Transvestite Rocky Horror Show 1975 Live|Tim Curry and Bill Miller The Rocky Horror Picture Show "Sweet Transvestite"|Tim Curry and Barry Bostwick THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW R 2000, Sweet Transvestite, Tom Hewitt|Tom Hewitt and Jarrod Emick Sweet Transvestite|Laverne Cox and Ryan McCartan Covers GLEE "Sweet Transvestite" (Full Performance) From "The Rocky Horror Glee Show"|Amber Riley Anthony Head - Sweet Transvestite (7" Single)|Anthony Head Bates Motel - Sweet Transvestite (Metal Cover)|Bates Motel Ziggy Byfield - Sweet Transvestite|Ziggy Byfield Mina - Sweet transvestite (1982)|Mina Apocalypse Hoboken - Sweet Transvestite|Apocalypse Hoboken Rocky Horror Picture Show ft. Tim Curry - Sweet Transvestite (Joel Dickinson Remix)|Joel Dickinson Thomas Borchert - Sweet Transvestite|Thomas Borchert Sweet Transvestite-0|Batlord SWEET TRANSVESTITE (From The Rocky Horror Picture Show) Mimi Imfurst COVER Official Music Video|Mimi Imfurst VolDo - Sweet Transvestite (Official Video)|VolDo Christian Schöne - Sweet Transvestite (2015)|Christian Schöne Category:Live Action Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Duets Category:Hero/Villain Numbers